


MAGIC

by Jinx13GXA



Series: Gratsu Week 2018 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, FTLGBTales, Gratsu - Freeform, Gratsu Week 2018, I had so much trouble with this prompt, M/M, gratsuweek2k18, unison raid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Prompt one of Gratsu Week 2018!(This one is honestly more of a drabble. I am so sorry.)





	MAGIC

Fire and ice did not mix.

 

It was simple logic that everyone seemed to know, but while watching what was in front of them, it seemed to escape their minds.

 

Natsu and Gray worked flawlessly with one another as they attacked the demon; They moved around one another as if they were following the choreography of a dance. Not a word was spoken as they dodged attacks and cast spells without letting up.

 

They fought as if they were one person, one mind, and one soul. Ice and fire intertwined with one another in ways that shouldn’t have been possible, yet here they were watching it.

 

Two forces, two people who once fought one another, were now working together in a way most others will never achieve.

 

The flames met the ice with a grace never before seen, and the ice accepted the offer to dance. All eyes were on the unlikely pair as they both cast a single spell.

 

Despite the massive amount of destruction, the unison raid had been beautiful. Natsu’s powerful flames had rushed along the length of Gray’s sturdy ice, neveronce melting it or going out. The elements swirled around one another, perfectly synchronized as they impaled the demon. After a few moments, the heat of the flames caused the ice to splinter and explode into reflective shards that bounced the light of the fire across the area. 

 

Even though it tore the demon to shreds, its beauty was not lost on a single person.

 

Two of the most unlikely people had come together to protect their family, and like magic, they were able to do it.

 

Makarov wasn’t surprised in the slightest, after all, the two of them had always been able to pull off the impossible separately. Now that they stood together, there wasn’t anything that could ever hope to stop them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fucking short, not to mention I've been inactive as hell lately. I apologize for that. I haven't had internet. I'm working on typing stuff up, just give me some time, yeah? I promise you that's I'm a functional human being, and that it is not after six AM. Nope, not at all.


End file.
